Legend of Betrayal Walktrough
Diario de avances Tras los logos de Nintendo y Blues March of America aparece el título: Legend of Betrayal seguido de Press Start y permanece así mientras se ejecuta la melodía de una cajita musical. Un minuto después aparece una pantalla negra con la sinopsis en letras blancas: U and I used to be friends. U used to be friends with everyone. We walked through the hills and playgrounds when we were kids and we played to save the world, as children do. But a bad day, U disappear. So, we all seek U. A continuación aparece un demo de un minuto y todo se repite. Si presionas Start en cualquiera de esas pantallas vuelves al inicio. Al cargar la primera vez te permiten modificar el aspecto de U, un gran detalle. Puedes elegir entre diferente género, color de cabello, piel y ropa. El nombre es revelador, U (tú), y lo más sensato es darle un aspecto parecido al tuyo, como un avatar. Sólo te permite guardar una partida cuya información incluye el capítulo actual y un reloj con el tiempo total de juego. No puedes guardar dos cursos de acción en momentos decisivos: lo que hagas es permanente. El capítulo uno empieza contigo y una niña sobre una colina. Te parece una escena familiar, idílica. Ella es Flora, tu hermana, y dependiendo de tu género te llama Undine o Ulisses. Tras un breve diálogo, buscan al resto de su pandilla al otro lado del parque y deciden pelear con los enemigos a su paso. El primero es un grupo de aves posadas en un árbol. El juego da paso a la pantalla de combate, la partida se desarrolla por turnos. Ésta y las siguientes batallas son simbólicas, ningún enemigo los daña y los diálogos funcionan como un tutorial humorístico. Puedes usar los artículos como armas, tú llevas una espada de madera, Flora un cetro de hada. Al otro lado del parque espera el resto de su pandilla, Nestor, Dharma y Eleanor. Eliges a uno de ellos para tu equipo y sigues peleando con gusanos, animales y algunas personas que adquieren características fantásticas, acordes con la imaginación de los niños. Sólo ganas experiencia, algunos objetos, no hay puntos de magia ni marcador de dinero, tampoco tiendas. Luego de reír con las bromas de Flora y la pandilla, deciden volver a casa. A la salida del parque hay un panal. Nestor gasta una broma a las chicas, lanza una piedra con su resortera. El nido cae, empieza la batalla contra el primer jefe. Esta batalla sí afecta tu energía. Los personajes entran en estado de envenenamiento, se vuelven lentos. El objetivo es vencer a veinte de ellas sin que dañen a Flora, si ella recibe un solo ataque muere, aparece el mensaje Game Over mientras U llora desesperado y el capítulo inicia de nuevo. El capítulo dos inicia al suroeste del mapa general, tienes acceso a las áreas exteriores, pero no a los edificios. Se trata de una ciudad actual, no de un mundo fantástico. Podrás charlar con todos. El capítulo es largo. Es fácil perderte. No hay pistas sobre el lugar al cual debes dirigirte. Puedes explorar el mapa y sus atajos, familiarizarte con las mecánicas posteriores. Al noreste del mapa pasas un callejón donde te ataca un perro, el jefe del nivel, nuevamente puedes perder a todos los personajes menos a Flora. Si la pierdes entras en modo berserk y derrotas al enemigo con lujo de violencia, apaleándolo hasta dejar una masa punzante que, a pesar de las limitaciones gráficas y sonoras, es bastante perturbadora. Tras vencerlo pierdes, Game Over. En el segundo intento el perro se cansa y se va. Cada vez que pasas otra vez por ahí el perro te mueve la cola. Todo el capítulo tres se desarrolla en el área de los barrios bajos. Hay poca acción, la mayoría es historia y minijuegos, cosas que la mayoría de nosotros no hacemos en el mundo real: dejar a Nestor, Dharma y Eleanor en sus casas, enseñar a Flora a tocar el piano, preparar una cena que le guste, cuidar que no se ahogue por la noche, pues ella tiene asma, y recibir como recompensa bromas y besos en la mejilla. Conocerás a tus padres, quienes parecen más preocupados del dinero que de ustedes. Tu madre administra un cabaret, tu padre habla sobre gallos todo el tiempo. Al día siguiente Flora y los demás te acompañan a un gallinero donde debes atender a las aves. Si las atacas, como un guiño a Zelda, se abalanzan sobre ti y termina el juego. El jefe, por supuesto, es un grupo de gallos bastante agresivos. Al terminar deben meterlos en una camioneta. Tu padre es un patiño, se pasa el tiempo haciendo bromas, poniendo en peligro a los otros personajes. En el capítulo cuatro les promete un regalo si le ayudan en el palenque clandestino. En este capítulo sólo están U y Flora. Una parte de la misión consiste en trasladar los gallos al oeste varias calles sin ser detenidos por ningún policía. No sabes dónde se realizan las paleas y debes entrar a varios edificios, entre ellos el cabaret, donde charlas con tu madre. Al llegar al local, la siguiente misión es llevarlos de las jaulas a las peleas sin ser alcanzados por los apostadores. Son enemigos con un nivel muy superior, una muerte segura. Al terminar deben limpiar la sangre, las plumas y los cuerpos de los gallos en un límite de tiempo y subir las jaulas a la camioneta. Flora y tú se separan para hacerlo rápido. Cada vez que avanzas de una pantalla a otra te cruzas con ella. Cuando terminas de subir las jaulas ella ya no se cruza contigo. La música cesa. Flora ha desaparecido y tu siguiente objetivo es dar con ella. Esta zona es un laberinto de callejones. La encuentras siendo atacada por el jefe del nivel, un apostador. Ella respira con dificultad. El sujeto está sobre ella. Inicia el combate. Es un enemigo duro, los deja con un punto de energía en pocos turnos. Al ver a tu hermana en peligro se activa de nuevo el modo berserk. Ni así puedes con él. Cuando el enemigo la alcanza lanzas un último ataque. Tras un resplandor blanco el sujeto aparece desecho a su lado. Es sólo su cáscara y un montón de manchas rojas por todos lados. El capítulo cinco empieza, todavía de noche, en el mismo sitio. Recoges a tu hermana y vuelves sobre tus pasos. Aparece una cuenta regresiva. Si llega hasta cero Flora morirá. Debes apresurarte. Tu padre los ha dejado. Debes avanzar hacia el este, a tu casa, recorriendo las calles. De noche hay más enemigos y al entrar en combate Flora sólo es un lastre. Desde el primer enfrentamiento notas un nuevo comando llamado Reality Points (rp), éste se llena un poco cada vez que estás a punto de morir. Cuando aparece el resplandor blanco, la barra se llena un poco. Al apagarse, los enemigos han sido destruidos de diversas formas, cada una más terrible a la anterior, dejando a tu paso piezas, deformidades latiendo, manchas rojizas. A la mitad del camino tienes la opción de entrar al cabaret, si lo haces tu madre no te hará caso. Es tu decisión permanecer ahí. El medidor de tiempo de Flora seguirá descendiendo. El camino sigue con la misma dinámica escalofriante hasta llegar a tu casa. Tu padre ya duerme. Acuestas a Flora sobre su cama. El cronómetro se detiene. Amanece. Tus padres entran al cuarto de tu hermana pero no hacen nada. Se desarrolla un diálogo, mencionan que Flora no respira bien porque tiene tuberculosis aviar. Debido al ataque de asma y al esfuerzo de volver durante la fría noche ella muere. Les gritas, los maldices. Empieza la batalla contra los enemigos del nivel, sí, tus padres, a quienes despedazas con crueldad una vez se llena tu barra RP. El capítulo seis inicia en las ruinas quemadas de tu casa. El cielo y el mapa, antes coloridos, ahora están opacos y lóbregos. Nestor y Eleanor llegan; te enfrentas a ellos sin problemas pero no los matas. Eleanor queda inconsciente. Nestor se desvanece. Dharma nunca llega. En este nivel no hay enemigo, el objetivo de la misión es incendiar y destruir la ciudad, así como acabar con los enemigos y personajes a tu paso. Es una escena larga, algo tediosa, aunque visualmente impactante, en la cual recorres el mapa entero. Sólo se completará cuando hayas destruido y modificado todo excepto el gran edificio al centro de la ciudad. El capítulo siete es breve y sencillo, se trata de subir uno a uno los niveles del edificio hasta llegar al último piso mientras llenas tu barra de RP y enfrentas a algunos enemigos fuertes, como soldados, policías, helicópteros y misiles. Al llegar a la cima, usas tu poder para desvanecer todo. El resplandor pasa, la pantalla queda negra y sólo hay una silla al centro donde te sientas a esperar, mientras permaneces enojado, confundido, taciturno, soltando frases inconexas: Is my fault she die. Blame me for the destruction. Forgive my sins. My fault, my fault, my fault, my fault, entre otras. Al llegar a cierto número de frases de ese monólogo interminable (once, para ser exactos), levantas el rostro y miras a la pantalla: Enough, dices y sobre ti aparece la leyenda Game Over. El juego reinicia solo y, al hacerlo, algunos detalles han cambiado. El título ahora es opaco, la melodía amable es sustituida por una serie de notas frías e inconexas, como si afinaran un piano, que dura cerca de tres minutos. La sinopsis cambia, arroja una segunda página de texto: U and I used to be friends… But a bad day, U had a revelation: the world in which we lived is fake and, as such, the entire existence is a no sense waiting of the inevitable. First U turned away from us and then turned away from world. And gradually, for believe too much this ideas, U imposed it on reality. And everything U thought became real for everyone. U got sick of selfishness and that power almost destroy the world. So, we all seek U. So we all seek each other. El demo también cambia, incluye sólo las escenas más terribles: la muerte de Flora, los desmembramientos, los ataques a tus amigos, la destrucción. Al volver a la partida apareces en el mismo cuarto oscuro y todo se repite. Cada vez que inicias. Cada vez que reinicias. Sin importar cuánto cambien tus decisiones. Ha terminado. --- Tras revisar los foros, decido probar los trucos: presionar Start en la transición de la pantalla de inicio y la sinopsis, después de haber perdido once veces en el cuarto oscuro con U. Funciona. La partida carga y, con ella, el capítulo ocho. Ahora controlas a Nestor, su arma aún es la resortera. Sus estadísticas y ataques son de tipo warrior. Debe cambiar su arma por un bate de baseball hallado en una barcaza. En los combates predominan los ataques físicos y el capítulo es, ante todo, de resistencia. Nestor despierta cerca del puerto, al sureste del mapa. Debe volver al barrio. Como curiosidad, si se acerca al mar puede entrar en batalla con él. El mar es una criatura viva y tiene los hit points más altos entre los enemigos, millones. Aunque no ataca, su nivel de resistencia está al tope: los mejores ataques le restan uno o dos hit points y la única opción es abandonar la pelea, vencido por el tedio. El mapa ha cambiado y lo que a ti te era fácil al controlar a U, se vuelve un enorme puzzle que Nestor debe resolver para avanzar al norte de la ciudad en ruinas. Apenas llegar al gallinero, se encuentra con Eleanor. Tiene lugar una charla tras la cual deciden investigar separados. Eleanor irá a buscar pistas a tu casa, Nestor buscará a Dharma. De camino sospecha que alguien lo sigue. Al llegar a casa de Dharma, la busca. No hay nadie. Al salir, una quimera gris, el jefe del nivel, lo acorrala e inicia el combate. La criatura, llena de cabezas y flagelos, se mostrará dura. El personaje le dará batalla un rato hasta derrotarla. Cuando le da la espalda, el monstruo despierta y lo ataca. Game Over. El juego reinicia. Una vez que Nestor ha perdido once veces con la quimera se activa la misión de Eleanor si presionas Start en la transición entre la última pantalla de sinopsis y el demo. El capítulo nueve comienza en el gallinero. La despierta una voz familiar, es Nestor. Ella irá a tu casa a buscar pistas. Al llegar observa las ruinas quemadas, aún humeantes. Eleanor tiene poderes de healer y desde el primer combate se da cuenta del comando de rp, el cual llenará al vencer a los enemigos que infestan la casa, objetos animados, animales y mutantes con ataques psíquicos y mágicos. Al llegar al cuarto de Flora llama su atención un destello en el piano, algunas teclas aún funcionan y te da la opción de tocar. Eleanor plays Flora’s Theme, dice un cuadro de diálogo. Enseguida aparece un cadáver vaciado contorsionándose en la habitación. Es Flora, o una triste imitación de lo que fue. Eleanor llora durante la batalla y usa sus rp para vencerla. Abraza a aquella pulpa deshuesada, inmóvil, por fin inanimada, la coloca sobre la cama, la cubre. El cuerpo de Flora desaparece bajo la manta, sólo entonces brilla un pequeño rectángulo. Al acercarte y tomarlo aparece la leyenda Eleanor watches buddies portrait. A continuación debe salir, enfrentar a más enemigos y llegar a tiempo a casa de Dharma para lanzar un hechizo de sanación a Nestor y alejar a la quimera que lo acorrala. Durante la batalla el comando rp de Nestor se activa y ambos podrán enfrentar a la quimera. Al derrotarla, la criatura se disgrega en diversos animales que se alejan corriendo, volando, arrastrándose. Vuelven a tu casa. Tras mostrar el retrato a tu compañero, ambos se sientan en la cama donde desapareció Flora, intercambian algunas palabras sobre haber adquirido una parte de los poderes de U. Se abrazan mientras se preguntan el paradero de Dharma. Están confundidos. Se acuestan. Game Over. A partir de este punto no importa cuántas veces reinicies las dos rutas o qué decisiones tomes, siempre aparecerá U lamentándose en el cuarto oscuro; o Nestor y Eleanor atribulados en el cuarto de Flora. Dharma sigue perdida. --- Decidí echar mano del consejo de Harlan. Si no interpreté mal su crítico comentario el nivel oculto se activaba al terminar la partida en un múltiplo de once en sus horas minutos y segundos, un guiño a Super Mario Bros 3''. Así lo hice, gastando tiempo hasta llegar a 55:11’:11”.'' Entonces venía la segunda parte, introducir el código de vida ilimitada popularizado por Konami (↑↑↓↓←→←→ b a) y Start antes de los logos. Ya era bastante noche cuando lo logré. Dos veces me pasé por quedarme dormido, así que me concentré, salí una y otra vez calculando el tiempo exacto: 55:33’:11”. A partir de este punto es justo decir que, salvo Harlan y los desarrolladores de Blues March, nadie más ha llegado tan lejos y puedo considerarme el primero en documentar los niveles finales de Legend of Betrayal''.'' Al presionar Start aparece una niña en un cuarto oscuro. Habla directo a la pantalla, se presenta como tu hermana. Es claro que miente pues el diseño del sprite muestra un personaje distinto a Flora, de cabello largo y una playera a rayas blancas y rojas. Es desconcertante, me hace recordar a mi propia hermana y me invade una sensación de tristeza inexplicable. Si pones suficiente atención notarás sus ataduras, por eso no se mueve. Ella te habla (pide tu ayuda). Hi, I’m your sis, dice y pide perdón a nombre de U. U no tiene la culpa, dice, es necesario convencerlo de arreglar el problema recordándole su parte más humana, buscando la forma de hacerle recordar los mejores tiempos. This is the story of a kid who believes in a story, a glum kid who dare reality, who control the will of others and destroy the world and himself, so, please, Save U. Termina de hablar, agacha su cabeza y aparece la pantalla de Game Over, sólo que esta vez dice This is just beggining. Me resultó tan perturbador lo que me hizo recordar que no esperé al reinicio. Desconecté el juego y me quedé sollozando sobre la cama hasta caer dormido. --- Antes de cargar la partida noté el tiempo de avance sin modificación en 55:33’:11”. Intenté otra vez el truco de Harlan. Al introducir el código y Start comienza el capítulo diez. Dharma despierta en el parque, el cual no ha cambiado salvo por el hecho de que los enemigos esta vez tienen características de pesadilla. Ella rompe constantemente la cuarta pared: cuando aparecen los cuadros de diálogo con la explicación de la historia ella mira hacia la pantalla, luego retoma la acción. En ese momento caí en la cuenta de que ella es la narradora de la sinopsis y, de algún modo, debía de haber asumido el juego desde su perspectiva. Desde el principio del nivel ella tiene activado el comando de rp y “sabe” (cree que el espíritu de Flora se lo dijo mientras dormía) que ahora ella y sus amigos comparten los poderes de U. Dharma los utiliza a su favor para volver a la normalidad a los animales del parque después de derrotarlos. Irónicamente sus características son las de una black mage, tiene los ataques mágicos y psíquicos más poderosos. Al salir del parque debe cruzar la ciudad y devolver su humanidad o su naturaleza real a los enemigos deformes en su camino hacia la casa de U. Allá encontrará a Nestor y a Eleanor dormidos. Lo siguiente es obtener armas de acuerdo con sus habilidades. Nestor encuentra tu vieja espada de madera en el gallinero. Eleanor se queda con el cetro de Flora. Dharma decide permanecer desarmada para comprobar sus límites. No hay mucho tiempo y deciden ir al único lugar que no fue destruido, el gran rascacielos al centro del mapa. La misión es muy difícil, los pone a prueba. Deben resolver los puzzles y enfrentar a monstruos muy resistentes hasta llegar al último piso. Una vez ahí hallan una silla vacía. Entre los tres usan sus rp para traerte de vuelta al mundo. Apareces frente a ellos, deprimido, lleno de poder, a tus pies hay osamentas y manchas cobrizas, y sólo reaccionas si Dharma te llama. A continuación tiene lugar una cinemática. Te das cuenta de la destrucción, miras tus manos, miras a tus amigos. Comienzas a llorar, te descontrolas, borras las osamentas y la destrucción. Come back U, don’t go, te dicen pero es tarde. Tras un nuevo resplandor el edificio vuelve a la normalidad. Tú has desaparecido. Los tres niños miran alrededor. Los lugares donde había osamentas y autómatas deformes ahora ostentan los cuerpos inanimados de las personas y criaturas caídas durante los combates. Al salir del edificio la ciudad ha vuelto a ser como antes, con una sola diferencia: todos a quienes aniquilaste en tu paroxismo continúan muertos. El capítulo de Dharma termina y ella menciona, mirando hacia la pantalla, que ahora confía en que los acontecimientos retomarán su curso. This is just beggining. Al reiniciar, el título vuelve a ser colorido aunque la melodía de notas desafinadas continúa igual. Aparece la sinopsis. Ahora hay un tercer párrafo: U and I used to be friends… U got sick of selfishness… However a part of U, a tear ofgoodness that still had inside, saw the danger of this power and erased it. And then U used that power to erase all memories. Then U disappear. U, a danger to everyone, even locked. So, we all seek U. So we all seek each other. --- Ahora es posible iniciar en cualquier momento a partir del capítulo once para buscar pistas sobre el paradero de U. Los tres niños salen de la torre, se dirigen a sus casas. La ciudad es idéntica a los primeros niveles, sin rastros visibles de destrucción, sólo en los combates se dan cuenta de que todo ese mundo conserva atavismos, existencias residuales de la destrucción anterior, como los ataques mágicos de los enemigos o los poderes de manipulación de la realidad conservados por ellos. En el camino tiene lugar una charla interesante entre los combates. Durante esos diálogos hablan sobre los Reality Points, el hecho de que debería ser obvio para ellos y los demás la imposibilidad de lo sucedido, de realizar esas proezas. Mientras estuvieron separados se dieron cuenta de que varios momentos de sus aventuras se repitieron una y otra vez, hasta salir victoriosos. Y concluyen la posibilidad de que sus propias acciones hayan sido previstas por U. El hecho de compartir el mismo poder se debe, tal vez, a la voluntad de U pero, examinando con detenimiento sus acciones, es claro: ni siquiera el mismo U controlaba el curso de todo lo ocurrido. Debe haber un ser aún más poderoso que controla las acciones de éste. Este ser oculto debía ser el verdadero enemigo. Según dicta esa lógica, debe ser imbatible, imposible de combatir con las reglas de la realidad a la que están circunscritos. Reflexionan si ellos hubieran adquirido otros ítems o derrotado a los enemigos de modos distintos a como lo hicieron, seguros de que alguien más se comunicaba con ellos, dirigía su voluntad. Tal vez U. Incluso cuestionan el hecho de hablar más de dos veces con ciertas personas para obtener siempre la misma respuesta. Ahora no sólo Dharma sino también los otros dos le hablan a U, como si él los escuchara, y se dirigen a su titiritero para provocarlo a soltar las cuerdas, a pesar de saber, o quizá debido a eso mismo, que aun cuando no se muestre, debe ser una persona taciturna con la capacidad de destruirse a sí mismo y destruir el mundo. El deseo de recuperar a U los lleva a buscar pistas a lo largo del mapa: la colina, las casas, el gallinero. No hay jefe en este capítulo, su última opción es volver a la torre a ver si pasaron algo por alto la última vez. En el lugar donde desapareciste ahora hay una esfera de energía, tal vez un portal sellado por una fuerza incomprensible, junto a la cual se hallan dos objetos negativos: los espacios que deberían de ocupar una harmónica y un portarretratos. El capítulo doce inicia en el mismo sitio. Al interactuar con ambos objetos negativos les piden introducir sus códigos. No han recibido ninguno. Los personajes estarían en un nuevo callejón sin salida, de no ser por algo que a estas alturas ya saben, bueno, ellos no: el jugador. Ambas pistas están en el cuarto de Flora y son, a su vez, las dos fotografías del booklet compartidas por Harlan hace años. La misión consiste en volver a casa de U y tomar la partitura del piano de Flora, así como la fotografía de sus amigos para llevarlas a la torre. La lógica para obtener esos códigos debería ser auto resolutiva, es decir, la clave de la harmónica deben ser las notas musicales de la partitura en nomenclatura alfabética (donde Do es C, Re es D, y así sucesivamente). La del portarretrato debe estar relacionada con los personajes de la foto según sus posiciones. Tomando en cuenta las notas del leit motiv de Flora, Fa, La, Do, Re, La menor, la clave de la harmónica es facda. En la fotografía, en cambio, los personajes aparecen en el siguiente orden: Flora, U, Eleanor, Nestor, Dharma. La clave del portaretrato es fuend. Una vez introducidos los códigos los dos objetos dejan de ser meros huecos en la realidad. Con el mundo completo el portal se abre. De éste surge un monstruo llamado Reimia, una calavera desollada, cubierta de sangre y músculos desgarrados, con una corona dorada sobre su cabeza. Esta criatura tal vez representa los miedos y culpas de U, pues sus ataques paralizan o ponen a llorar a los niños. Incluso a mí me provoca escalofríos. Es una suerte que viva otra vez con mi hermano. No sé si podría dormir después de esto. Al derrotarla, cruzan el portal y acceden al último capítulo. --- El capítulo final no es un espacio negro o una mazmorra, sino una réplica del mundo devastado. Mezcla escenas anteriores matizadas con elementos oníricos y grotescos. Los niños deben enfrentar a muchos de los jefes de nueva cuenta. Debido a que a estas alturas los tres amigos ya alteran la realidad, como U, deben resolver el enorme puzzle alternando ambos mundos para avanzar a la cima del edificio principal, otra clara referencia a Zelda. Como en el capítulo once, los personajes mantienen un diálogo. Sugieren de manera implícita un posible funcionamiento de las reglas de su mundo. Mencionan que su avance se ve detenido unos instantes al pasar de una zona a otra, como si el continuo espacial se ejecutara por partes y no de una sola vez. Se han vuelto conscientes de que sus acciones sólo se limitan a la ciudad. Se supone que la realidad afecta la existencia universal en sí, pero ese espacio se construye sólo si ellos lo ocupan. Su desplazamiento no cruza todos los sitios físicos. Debido a la demarcación entre un punto y otro, las posiciones entre estos no son infinitamente divisibles sino limitadas a unidades mínimas sucesivas cuyo resultado es solo una representación de su avance, una ilusión de movimiento. Al entrar en combate con enemigos repetidos sus acciones están restringidas a los mismos comandos y respuestas, apenas las suficientes para cumplir con su objetivo. Por último deducen que, al ser su universo observable solo parte de una realidad más amplia, es posible que no sólo la creada por U, sino la misma donde ellos viven, sea una simulación, con sus propias leyes físicas y constantes intercambiables para prever situaciones a largo plazo. No pueden demostrar si se encuentran o no en una simulación. No les es posible analizar más allá de los elementos a su alcance. Tras el último enfrentamiento antes de entrar a la torre, los personajes expresan lo que han sospechado desde que Dharma habló por primera vez mirando hacia la pantalla: ellos mismos son personajes de un videojuego. We’re just characters, we only exist here and now, afirman, cabizbajos. Los tres entristecerán un momento pero considerarán que, simulados o no, controlados o no, los más importante es avanzar mientras sean reales, aunque sea sólo unos instantes, para salvar a U, convencerlo de anular su propio poder y acabar con la simulación, conscientes de que incurrirán en una paradoja cuyos primeros efectos ya constataron, pues a pesar de volver el mundo a la normalidad los muertos no regresaron. Eso incluye, por supuesto, a Flora. Al llegar al portal en el último piso de la torre, los niños cruzan un inmenso pasillo negro, llegan a un cuarto donde sólo hay una silla vacía y unas cuerdas sobre el suelo. Siguen avanzando, deben recorrer un laberinto similar a una escalera de Penrose a oscuras. Sabrán si lo hacen bien porque ocasionalmente aparecerán escenas de la conducta humana, la naturaleza, el universo, hasta llegar a un espacio negro, abierto y total. U no está en ningún lado, pero ellos ya se lo esperaban. Están tristes, están enojados. Toman sus posiciones de combate y miran hacia la pantalla. La ofensiva contra la sombra destructora del mundo inicia. Ellos te hacen saber que sus sospechas eran ciertas, U era controlado por un ser más poderoso. Cómo pudieron ser tan tontos. No hay U. Nunca lo hubo. Sin proponértelo, te conviertes en el jefe final. En los primeros minutos, entre cada turno de ataque, los personajes te mencionan que es inevitable, sin importar el resultado: al terminar la batalla acabará también su mundo. Te harán entrar en la disyuntiva de jugar o no, contra ti y contra ellos, pues su voluntad está dictada por ti y la sola idea de una batalla es paradójica. Si los personajes ganan aparece el mensaje Game Over. No obtendrás ningún final. Deberás reiniciar el nivel. Esto sucederá cuantas veces ganen. El segundo curso de acción es opuesto, asumirlos como el enemigo y derrotarlos. Al caer el último de ellos cae aparece también Game Over. Los niños te dan la opción de abandonar la batalla. Si eliges esa opción volverán sólo para recorrer el mundo restaurado sin ningún reto, ni enemigo, algo parecido a la felicidad y a la propia vida, postergando el último enfrentamiento hasta el tedio. Game Over. No hay forma de ganar sin perder y viceversa. Y el título Legend of Betrayal cobra pleno sentido. No sólo se trata de la traición de U, sino del juego hacia el jugador. El único curso restante es cumplir con la voluntad que llevó a los niños ante ti en primer lugar: anular tu propio poder sobre el juego para anular la simulación. Es la batalla más difícil de todas, pues debes equilibrar la pérdida de hit points de los personajes y la tuya para lanzar un ataque que aniquile a todos en el mismo momento. Al hacerlo aparece el final. La niña del cuarto oscuro está sola en la colina. U ya no está, te dice. Podrás verlo cuando quieras si te paras frente a un espejo. No verás tampoco a ninguno de los niños pero te agradece, a nombre de ellos, por dejarlos ir, dejarla ir a ella y permitirte a ti mismo hacerlo. Se desvanece. La fotografía de los cinco aparece al fondo. Una variación de Flora’s Theme se escucha mientras avanzan los créditos. Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Fantasmas